danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisa Yukizome/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Chisa Chan.png|Chisa's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Yukizome Despair.png|Chisa's design in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Chisa Yukizome official design.png|Chisa's design in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc'' casts height chart. Yukizome's profile.png|Chisa's profile on the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. Beta Chisa Beta design 001.png|Chisa's early design. Past Chisa Beta design 001.png|Chisa's early design. (2) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Opening Chisa Color DR3 Opening.jpg|Chisa In the Opening Chisa figure DR3 Opening.jpg|Chisa In the Opening (2) Chisa_color_opening_2.png|Chisa in Episode 06's opening. Chisa_figure_opening_2.png|Chisa in Episode's 06's opening. (2) Episode 01 Yukizome cinema.jpg|Chisa watching her own "death" in a cinema room. Yukizome witnessed her death.jpg|Chisa narrating the story's synopsis. Yukizome wondered.jpg|Chisa wondered if the story will have a bad ending. Yukizome homeroom.jpg|Chisa assigned as the homeroom teacher of Class 77th-B. Yukizome's life insurance.jpg|Chisa showing her life insurances to Hiyoko Saionji. Yukizome's intro.jpg|Chisa expressed her "youth" blood. Yukizome's speech.jpg|Chisa's spirit burned and called her students as "rotten oranges." Yukizome threaten Kuzuryuu .jpg|Chisa threatening Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Hanamura tied by Yukizome.jpg|Chisa tied Teruteru Hanamura. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Chisa and her students captured Akane Owari. Yukizome lurred Souda.jpg|Chisa used a gas mask to approach the smelly Kazuichi Soda. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Chisa and her students visiting the Animal Shed. Yukizome announced Pekoyama.jpg|Chisa told Peko Pekoyama that class has already started. Class 77th.jpg|Chisa gathered all of her students in the class. Yukizome threaten Souda.jpg|Chisa forced Kazuichi to clean the class. Ultimate Imposter attempted escape.jpg|Chisa saw Ultimate Imposter attempted to escape. Yukizome tied Ultimate Imposter.jpg|Chisa managed to tie the Ultimate Imposter. Yukizome called.jpg|Chisa called Kyosuke Munakata after the school ended. chisa juzo and kyosuke attending hopes peak.jpg|Chisa with Juzo Sakakura and Kyosuke Munakata in high school. Episode 02 Yukizome's mark.jpg|Chisa marking her calendar to show her students full attendance. Chisa challenges Chiaki.png|Chisa challenges Chiaki on her belief that she can't make friends with gaming. Chisa scolds Hajime.png|Chisa scolds Hajime for getting down on himself. Komaeda's sickness.jpg|Chisa visiting the nurse's office. Episode 03 Chisa protects Hajime from Juzo's punch.png|Chisa protected Hajime Hinata from Juzo Sakakura's punch. Episode 04 Destroyed gym.jpg|Chisa arriving at the destroyed gym. Chisa slaps Nagito.png|Chisa slaps Nagito after he puts himself down. Despair Arc Episode 4 Meeting.jpg|Discussing the incident at the practical exams with Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura. Chisa's_tears.png|Chisa cries over leaving her class while talking to Kyosuke. Episode 05 Chisa class reunion.png|Chisa is reunited with her class. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Chisa smiles as she listens to everything Chiaki accomplished while she was gone. Chisa older Hiyoko.png|Chisa is shocked to see how much Hiyoko has grown. Chisa's_tears of joy.png|Chisa sheds tears of joy during her welcome back ceremony. Episode 06 Asks about hinata-kun.png|Chisa lies to Chiaki Nanami about how Hajime's doing. Welcome Back Party.jpg|Chisa surprised by her students. Juzo_listens_to_Chisa.png|Chisa talks to Juzo about Kyosuke. Juzo_trusts_Chisa.png|Juzo's entrusts his life to Chisa . Chisa_the_spy.png|Chisa looking for information on the Izuru Kamukura project. Yukizome_call_Munakata.jpg|Chisa reports her mission result to Kyosuke. Episode 07 Juzo_and_Chisa_talk.png|Juzo informs Chisa of the school's current situation, and tells her to be careful. Chisa_in_her_pajamas_.png|Chisa received a call from Koichi at night. Yukizome_and_nidai.png|Chisa and Nekomaru Nidai watch the Reserve Course students' riot. Episode 08 Yukizome calmed Mitarai.jpg|Chisa calmed Ryota Mitarai down. Yukizome on the run.jpg|Chisa ran to Junko Enoshima's secret hideout Yukizome's last hope.jpg|Chisa about to enter Junko's secret hideout. Yukizome saves Nanami and Komaeda.png|Chisa saving Chiaki and Nagito from Junko. Episode 09 Yukizome brainwashed.jpg|Chisa being forced to watch the Student Council killing video. Yukizome resist.JPG|Chisa tried to resist the brainwash video. Yukizome help.JPG|Chisa lends her hands to Chiaki. Yukizome's smile.jpg|Chisa gives her devious smile to Chiaki. Episode 10 Despaired Yukizome.png|Chiaki sees Chisa's crazy despair filled eyes just before the elevator descends. Class_77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Yukizome's fake vision.png|Chisa extended her hands to reach Chiaki in a fake vision appeared in Chiaki's execution. Episode 11 Yukizome meet Munakata.JPG|Chisa meets with Kyosuke. Munakata asking Yukizome.JPG|Chisa asked by Kyosuke about Junko's involvement. Yukizome is brainwashed.JPG|The brainwashed Chisa telling Kyosuke that Junko is innocent. Yukizome bid her farewell.JPG|Chisa bid her farewell to her students before she exploded the classroom. Munakata and Yukizome in theater.jpg|Chisa planting the ideals of eliminating all despairs to Kyosuke. Yukizome crazy.JPG|Chisa states that she will always on Kyosuke's side, wanting him to fall to the deepest despair. Ending DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Trailer Yukizome's introduction.jpg|Chisa's introduction. Opening Chisa with the Monokuma bracelet.jpg|Chisa in the opening. DR3 Side Future Chisa Intro.jpg|Chisa In the Opening (2) Chisa Yukizome Future Arc Opening DEAD OR LIE Episode 2 Onwards.png|Chisa in the opening (Episode 2 onwards). Episode 01 Future Foundation.jpeg|Chisa and other Future Foundation leaders confront the Remnants of Despair. Yukizome at the meeting with other Future Foundation members.jpg|Chisa at the meeting with other Future Foundation members. Yukizome treated Naegi's wound.jpg|Chisa treated Makoto Naegi's wound. Yukizome convinced Naegi.jpg|Chisa convinced Makoto to combined his "hope" with Kyosuke Munakata's. Yukizome's body.PNG|Chisa's corpse fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 Monokuma Hunter explanation .png|The Final Killing Game's participants. Yukizome's corpse.jpg|Chisa's body about to be covered with Great Gozu's coat. Episode 06 Munakata visiting Yukizome's body.jpg|Kyosuke visits Chisa's body for the last time. Episode 10 Chisa despair.jpeg|Kyosuke discovers Chisa had been tainted with despair, and that she had killed the orphans she pretended to find and grieve. Yukizome flashback.png|Chisa inside Kyosuke's vision, wondering when she was tainted with despair. Yukizome snow.png|Chisa in Kyosuke's vision. (2) Yukizome flashback 2.png|The kind Chisa that Kyosuke knows. Episode 11 Yukizome fake apologize.JPG|Chisa pretending to apologize for not investigating Junko Enoshima. Yukizome's sly smile.JPG|Chisa smiling while pretending to be distraught. Yukizome's suicide.JPG|Chisa reaching the chandelier, so she can commit suicide while being brainwashed. Episode 12 Yukizome gives Tengan videos.JPG|Chisa hands Kazuo the videos of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy and the suicide brainwashing video. Despaired Yukizome approach Tengan.png|Chisa who already became the Ultimate Despair succeed to play her roles in giving Kazuo the brainwashing videos. Yukizome and Enoshima in afterlife.png|Chisa and Junko in a movie theater room, watching the events fold in Future Arc. Junko and Chisa.png|Junko compliments Chisa for basically destroying the Future Foundation. End Theater.png|Chisa reminded by Junko that both of them are already dead. Yukizome's optimism.JPG|Chisa believes that the story won't end in despair and will create a new hope. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Hope Arc Yukizome's final appearance.JPG|Chisa's corpse with bandages, visited by Hajime. Munakata's burden.png|Chisa and Juzo appeared in Kyosuke's image. |-| Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3 comic anthology (Japanese) Manga Cover - Danganronpa 3 The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Dengenki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 3 Dengenki comic anthology (Japanese) |-|Stage= =''Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE 2018= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen THE STAGE was a live action stage play adaptation of the Future Arc story from the Danganronpa 3 anime series. Chisa was portrayed by Rina Takahashi and Nanami Rina Takahashi as Chisa Yukizome.jpg|Takahashi as Chisa Nanami as Chisa Yukizome.jpg|Nanami as Chisa |-| Official Art= DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official art. DR3 updated with Chisa's appearance.png|Chisa featured along with the rest of the Despair Arc cast. Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Chisa's Danganronpa 3 Figure Poster Art. CharabyTV(1).png|Promotional image for'' Danganronpa 3'' - Future Arc. Christmasdinner.jpg|Official art from the December issue of Otomedia Magazine. Hinata Nanami Yukizome art.png|Official art. Yukizome and Nanami Cover Art.jpg|Cover offical art. Recall the END.jpg|Chisa and Kyoko Kirigiri in Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc ending cover. DR3 Blue Ray Box 003.jpg|Chisa, Juzo, and Kyosuke on the Box 2 cover of the Blu-ray. DR3 regular cover side future 2.jpg|Chisa, Juzo, and Kyosuke on Future Arc's volume 2 cover. Future Volume 6.jpg|Chisa and the Future Foundation Division heads on Future Arc's volume 6 cover. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. |-| Concept Art= Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Future Arc's casts drawing Sakakura, Munakata, and Yukizome.jpg|Official art of Chisa, Kyosuke and Juzo from Lerche's Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page Yukizome lerche.jpg|Official art of Chisa from Lerche's Twitter page.Chisa's drawing on Lerche's twitter page |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc (Japanese) - Chisa Yukizome.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Despair Arc) Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 3 Future Arc (Japanese) - Chisa Yukizome.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/anime/danganronpa3/ Japanese Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc) Website]. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Chisa Yukizome.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' Japanese Personality QuizJapanese Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Future Arc) Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Chisa Yukizome.png|''Danganronpa 3 (Future Arc)'' English Personality QuizEnglish Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz (Future Arc) Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Despair Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android |-|Pixel Sprites= The following sprites are recreations of a sprite set released in the Danganronpa 3 art book. Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (2).png Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (1).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (3).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (4).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (5).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (6).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (7).gif Chisa Yukizome Pixel Sprite DR3 (8).gif ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony These pixels appear when playing the ''Future Arc mode of the Bonus Mode board game. Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (1).png Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (2).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (3).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (4).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (5).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (6).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (7).gif Chisa Yukizome Bonus Mode Pixel Icon DR3 (8).gif References ru:Галерея:Чиса Юкизомэ